Eres mía
by AccioPendragon
Summary: Rick x OC Lemon \\ Ella nunca creyó, que acompañar a Rick a buscar suministros, tales como comida, ropa, las cosas tomarían un giro inesperado.


[_EDITADO (hubo algunos errores) **Rick Grimes x Holly Warden** (OC)_]

—Necesito que vengas conmigo mañana, Holly—Rick dijo. Necesitaban conseguir comida y otros suministros.

—Seguro —ella contestó.

—Nos iremos temprano, así que no te despiertes tarde —le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Esa mañana, se despertó temprano. Rick y Holly se prepararon para salir a la ruta. Abandonaron la prisión antes del amanecer.

Durante el viaje, se entretuvieron bromeando, lo cual ayudó a pasar el tiempo. Él realmente lo necesitaba. Después de todo lo sucedido, la muerte de Lori, el primer ataque del gobernador, habían creado una tensión en él. Y Holly estaba ahí para apoyarlo en cada decisión, después de todo a ella le importaba más que nadie. Además, estaba en deuda con él. Rick la rescató una tarde en el bosque, mientras buscaban a Sophia, estaba rodeada de caminantes y creyó que sería su fin, pero ahí apareció él, quien no dudo en dejarla sola por su cuenta, y le dio la bienvenida al grupo. Se llevaba bien con todos los miembros del grupo, pero el único en cual de verdad confiaba su vida era Rick.

Él disfrutaba de su compañía. Así que quizás era la razón por la cual la eligió para embarcarse en aquella misión. Y por otro lado, quería estar a solas con ella.

Les tomó un par de horas llegar al pueblo. Ambos se bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a merodear en búsqueda de cosas necesarias. Iba a ser un largo día.

—Quédate detrás de mi, ¿de acuerdo? —le ordenó.

—Claro —asintió.

La mañana transcurrió. Holly logró encontrar cosas buenas, pero no eran suficientes. Aún así, ya estaba cansada, y no se sentía bien. Necesitaba un descanso.

—Rick, ¿podemos detenernos un momento, por favor? —preguntó.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, se desmayó en el suelo. Enseguida él fue por la muchacha.

A los veinte minutos, se despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos. Rick se sintió aliviado. La joven notó que estaba en un cómoda cama.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Holly —él acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda. Ella contempló su mirada, y una sonrisa se reprodujo en sus labios.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Encontré un motel.

—¿Enserio? —él asintió con la cabeza. —Deberíamos seguir —intentó levantarse pero él la detuvo.

—Descansa un rato, luego continuaremos.

—¿Estas seguro? No quiero ser un retraso.

—No lo eres. Debo confesarte que me agradar estar a solas contigo —no sabía que responder al respecto. —Tengo buenas noticias, el sistema de agua aquí funciona, pero esta fría.

—Es lo de menos, podríamos recaudar algo, ¿no?

—Claro... Puedes darte una ducha rápida si quieres.

—¿Tu crees?

—Adelante —sonrió una vez más.

Se levantó entusiasmada, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tomó una ducha de verdad. Se metió en el cuarto de baño, y se quitó la ropa, encendió la ducha y no dudó un segundo en entrar. Sintió las gotas de agua fría golpear contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Mientras tanto, Rick tuvo un impulso... Desde el momento en el cual la vio, la consideró atractiva. Pero él reprimió aquel sentimiento, por Lori. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Tenía a Carl y Judith, pero se sentía solo. Y sabía que la única persona que podía llenar aquel vació era nada menos que la misma Holly Warden. Rick sabía que ella lo entendía, para él era la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

El momento estaba ahí, era ahora o nunca. Sin pensarlo, él se quitó la ropa y, sigiloso, entró al baño. Contempló su cuerpo desnudo desde atrás. Él sonrió de manera traviesa. Sin pensarlo, se metió en la ducha con ella. Ella se sobresaltó. Intentó cubrir su cuerpo, ya que se sintió avergonzada, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas.

—Sh, sh... Tranquila —dijo suavemente. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. —Eres hermosa.

—Rick... Yo... No sé... —realmente él le gustaba, pero había optado por alejarse de él, por su familia.

Rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Holly abrió su boca, dándole la bienvenida a la de él, y lentamente comenzó a besarla. Ella adoró el sabor de sus labios. Él estaba siendo lento y cuidadoso, quería saborear aquel momento. La chica no quería que se detenga, pero lo hizo.

—Te deseo —le susurró.

—¿Por qué no volvemos allá? Creo que será más cómodo —sugirió.

La levantó, y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Se las ingenió para cerrar el grifo de la ducha, y para llevarla hasta la cama. Todo con movimientos cuidadosos. La dejó sobre la cama, y ambos se acomodaron, él quedó sobre ella. Sus cuerpos estaban mojados, pero era lo que menos importaba. Él contempló sus ojos color miel, y ella adoró aquellos bellos ojos azules observándola. Eran demasiados perfectos. Volvió a besarla una vez más, pero estaba vez lo hacía de manera más apasionada. Su lengua se había enredado con la de ella, en una buena manera. Sus duras manos acariciaban sus muslos. Las manos de ella se deslizaban por su espalda. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella jadeó. Rick comenzó a besar su cuello, una vez más jugando con su lengua. Ella movió su cabeza hacía un costado, para darle más espacio. Él disfrutaba del sabor que le proveía su piel. Una de sus manos subió hasta uno de los pechos de aquella muchacha, el cual primero acaricio de costado, y después jugó con su pezón erecto. Los labios de él fueron descendiendo hasta sus pechos, los cuales lamió, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Ella jadeaba más y más, mientras que él se deleitaba degustando su piel, y oyendo los sonidos que producía. Las yemas de los dedos de ella presionaban su espalda. Ella se jactabas de aquella habilidad que Rick poseía. Deseaba que no se detenga, quería que continué, quería que la haga girar de placer, haciendo que genere sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes.

Y Rick no se detuvo. Fue bajando más, recorriendo su abdomen. Depositando dulces besos que la estremecían. Al cabo de unos minutos, Rick volvió a besarla sobre sus labios. Con pasión, nuevamente. Holly disfrutó del gusto que dejaba su boca. Finalmente, antes de continuar con lo que venía, Rick se vio obligado a interrumpir, aunque sea por un instante. Quería que se sientas cómoda y a gusto, no quería que haga nada que no desee. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más.

—Rick... —acarició su mejilla.

La mirada de Holly lo decía todo, quería que la haga suya, quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Solamente, le sonrió, y eso fue suficiente para Rick. Ella no supo que decir, no encontró las palabras correctas para decirlo, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

Él abrió más sus piernas. Ella observó su miembro, notó que estaba excitado. La acomodó, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su miembro masculino estaba dentro de ella. Gimió cuando esto sucedió. La tomó por las caderas, y fue moviendo su cuerpo, penetrándola lentamente. "Se siente tan bien" Holly pensó. Gimió el nombre de Rick, y él se volvió loco. En ese momento nada le importaba, nada más que ella. Sin despegarse de ella, se inclinó para besar sus labios. La joven lo besaba con dificultad. Se movía ahora con mayor rapidez, mientras ella sucumbía a su placer. Le dolía un poco, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con un hombre, pero no le interesaba cuando él la estaba satisfaciendo a su manera. Antes de que ambos se corrieran, Rick decidió cambiar la posición, la sentó sobre él, y ella se movía de arriba hacía abajo mientras él la seguía penetrando. Estaba aferrada a él, se apoyó sobre su hombro. Sin querer, lo rasguñó dos veces. Y una vez, mordió su hombro. Finalmente, su cuerpo se tensó, Rick y Holly llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, y el placer parecía infinito.

Habían pasado más de dos horas, pero ellos no tenían noción del tiempo, estaban compenetrados en la ocasión. Probaron otras posiciones, y la hizo llegar al orgasmo más de una vez. Incluso, Holly tuvo el deleite de saborear su piel.

Ambos se sentían exhaustos, sus cuerpos colapsaron. Se recostó al lado de Rick, y el cubrió sus cuerpos con la sábana, que no estaba del todo mojada. Él la acomodó cerca de su pecho. Ella trazó círculos con tu dedo sobre su pectoral derecho.

—Ahora eres mía, para que te quede claro —murmuró y Holly sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Realmente estaba enamorada de él.


End file.
